Rurouni and Juliet
by Artico
Summary: ..... A European acting guoup is in Tokyo!! What happens when the Kenshin Gumi gets trapped as actors?!?!! You'll have to read to find out!!!!!! Plese R/R! Feedback encourages me!(^.^x)
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin characters

~Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin characters. (-_-) They belong to Watsuki Sama!!! And I am also glad that the real characters are in his hand for I could never do them justice.

It was a peaceful morning at the KamiyaDojo. Kenshin was out back doing laundry, Yahiko was outside practicing, the Rooster (aka Sanosuke) was lounging out back keeping Kenshin company, and Ayame and Suzume were playing happily outside, as well . Kaoru was off at one of the other dojos giving lessons and wasn't 'suppose' to be back until late. 

A small cloud in the sky flew in front of the sun casting a shadow on the small peaceful place and all….was…..well.It was … so peaceful ….so ….quiet….So Peaceful.Kaoru suddenly appears running through the Dojo yelling excitedly about something!!!! 

"KENSHIN!!!!! SANOSUKE!!!!! YAHIKO!!!!! COME HERE QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All of their heads turned in the direction of the excitedly panting Kaoru who was totally out of breath.

"Kaoru Dono???" Kenshin question with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hey, Jo Chan, what's got you so excited?" Sano questioned in similar manner. 

"MuST!…….(pant)…..GO…..EXCITING…!!! MUST…. DO…!!….HERE!!…HOLDIN….. MUST GO!!!"

"Woh, Jo Chan, clam down there a moment and catch your breath," Sano said hopping up to go were Kaoru was. Kenshin, after cleaning the last sheet, did the same, only he brought her some fresh water to drink to help her cool off, and Yahiko somehow found his way over there, leaving Ayame and Suzume playing out font. 

Kenshin was getting very curious as to what made Kaoru so excited that she ran herself ragged to get there and tell them. After taking a sip of the water Kenshin presented to her, and waiting a while so she could catch her breath and so that her head would stop spinning Kaoru finally seemed ready to speak. …..But then she just fell backwards and started to grin and giggle. Kenshin became Oro faced and fell over as well. "There, there, Kaoru," Kenshin said trying to calm down Kaoru. "Now, now! Stop giggling and tell us what's got you so excited."

"Yeah, Jo Chan. It's bad manners to get people so curious and then die of laughter in front of them." Sano pointed out. 

"It is as Sano says, Kaoru Dono." This was greeted with even more giggles. "Oro, oro?"

Through a mass of giggles Kaoru finally managed to get out, (giggle interruptions not included) "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so giddy. I'll attempt to settle down now." Kaoru sat up and went into a meditative state, calming herself. Until finally she could speak clearly." I just came from town and I saw that this European performers group was going to be in town and is looking for Japanese actors because only a few of them can speak the language well. The pay is good so I wanted us all to go down there tomorrow and audition!!!! DOESN'T THAT SOUND EXCITING!??!" Kaoru excitedly said. Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko are seen sneaking away from Kaoru. Kaoru D-eyed dashed in front of them, "and WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DO THISwhether you like it or not!!!!"

"B.. b…but, Kaoru Dono??" Kenshin started pointing a finger towards his face, "I'm no good in front of an audience." 

"I ain't doin no prissy play for anything, NO WAY IN HELL," Sano said shaking his head.

"Ano…, I have work all the next few months at the Akabeko," Yahiko lied. 

"Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!! You three are coming with me or I'll never feed you freeloaders again!!!"

"K…Kaoru DONO??" Kenshin Pleaded, but it was no use. When her mind was set this firmly she wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

"Besides it's not like you bums have anything better to do. You three could stand a little culturization!"

"But, there's plenty we do! I need to finish the laundry, that I most certainly do! And the dojo needs rewaxing, that it does. Isn't that right Yahiko???" 

"OOOOHHH THAT IS A Definite YES!! It will take several days……. No time for .. whatever it is!! None whatsoever!!"

"………Himura Kenshin," she turned angrily towards Kenshin backing him into a wall with one of her evil D-eyed glances, "…….Sagara Sanosuke" Kaoru did the same to him, "…….Myojin Yahiko," double ditto on this.

"Ma'am?" they all three questioned at once, hiding behind poor Kenshin holding him up as a shield. 

"Now, now, Kaoru, be reasonable, that you should!" Kenshin grinned warily as Kaoru advanced.

Suddenly Kaoru changed tact. She sat down right there were she was looking all round eyed and pitiful, "I'm sorry, (sniff) it's ok (sniff) I'll just go by myself and be all alone (sniff). No friends (sniff) surrounded by all those weird foreigners." 

Kenshin was about to snap seeing her act this desperately. "Well," he began regretfully with Sano and Yahiko motioning negative _~No no, no,NONONONONo! don't give in~_ signs and noises behind his back, "if your that excited about this and you really want me to come… with you and audition … I guess I could come, that I could." 

"Really, for me?" Kaoru asked questioning up at him, with Sano and Yahiko in the background thinking _that's it we've all lost now!!_

Kenshin nodded.

"OH THANK YOU KENSNIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru said leaping up to hug Kenshin around the neck, to which he gave out an oro. "And how about you two?" Kaoru asked smiling still hanging onto Kenshin's neck.Yahiko and Sano looked at each other, and then back at the Kaoru who had now released Kenshin and was now smiling right at them.

(later that day/sun is setting)

"KENSHIN! You weakling! How could you succumb to her whim, then help her convince us to come along too?"

"I'm sorry, that I am, but it just happens," Kenshin replied looking downcast at his feet as he shuffled them sitting down on the front porch area. 

"Well, thanks to you I'll see you two tomorrow at the auditions," Sanosuke said as he got up to leave. "Oh yeah, before I forget," Sano said and walked to the door where Kaoru was inside, "HEY, JO CHAN! What's the name of this play were auditioning for anyway?"

"It's a beautiful play by William Shakespeare!" Kaoru replied from within, then walked up and opened the door.

"S…Shakespeare?" Kenshin said shocked turning around to glance at Kaoru!

"Umhum. I believe it's called Romeo And Juliet!!!"

Kenshin flopped over, "…OroroOoOo!"

"Something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothings wrong, I just have a weird feeling about this," Kenshin said picking himself back up and smiling.

"Ok, so long as it doesn't get in the way of your performance tomorrow." 

" Romeo and Juliet, Huh? Sound like one of those sissy little love-dove plays. Oh well, since there's no way that I can get out of it I guess I can't get out of doing this. See ya, Jo Chan, Kenshin, Yahiko." 

"Bye! .. I better see you tomorrow." Kaoru said with a threatening smile on her face. 

"Ch…." Sano said as he walked off.

The three remaining people sat there For a little while without speaking. Then suddenly Yahiko stood up and yelled out, "HAAHAA I'm not worried!! I just know I'm going to get the lead role!!!" ~~~~!!!BBBAAAAMMMM!!!!~~~~ A large bump appears on Yahiko's head where Kaoru hit him. 

"Don't get to cocky! I don't think that there's any way that YOU could get the lead role in THIS play!!" Kaoru yelled.

"OH YEAH!!!! AND HOW YOULD YOU KNOW, UGLY!!!? I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TALENT!!!"

"I've got more talent in my little finger than you have in your whole body!" 

"Oh Yeah, UGLY!!!!"

"A Contest Then!!!! There are two lead roles in the play I hear and who ever gets them wins!!!"

"What will you give me when I win?" Yahiko smirked

~!BAAM!~ "As IF!!" Kaoru roared, "I have an idea! The winner gets a free meal of their choice, complements of the loooossserrr!!!!!!!"

"I'll hold you to your word!!"

"KENSHIN! You're going to join us too!" Kaoru smiled at Kenshin.

"I… I am??"

"Yeah!!! It'll be fun!!"

"…..oro…. ok."

"It's a deal then!!! Who ever wins gets a free MEAL!!!!"

"…….Oro."

….. to be continued… 


	2. AUDITION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~author's note: … it might bug some of you but I want you to deal with my way of dialogue

~author's note: all words in _ are someone's thoughts. ….and there's a person in here that I would like you to picture as the director from the episode of Slayers, "Passion! Shall we give our lives for the stage?" If you've seen it you'll know automatically what I'm talking about. If you haven't, well then… you should, but don't worry about it now. Oh and a disclaimer just incase anyone thinks I'm trying to steal the character from Slayers: I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or Slayers (the character in this fic is only based on someone from Slayers anyway) ~anywho! On with the show!!!

….. I don't wana…..

Sano sat up in his bed. A roster was crowing,(and it wasn't him) off in the distance.…..that's it I refuse to get up!! I will not succumb to Kaoru as easily as Kenshin…. I don't want to be in no stinkin play….. all I want is a free meal….. a good fight….. a couple of pretty women to sit on my knees…. And …. More pretty women!!! Plays and practices don't fit into my daily itinerary!!!!… Sanosuke laid back down …. That's it.. I'm not going!!… we'll just see what she does about it…. I ain't budging from this house NO WAY IN HELL!! ….. I won't I'm tellin ya, I just won't do it…..! …….Sano gets up and starts to get dressed. ….Kenshin!! You weakling!!!…. I'm not going……... I'm not…. 

(At the Kamiya Dojo a similar event was going on)

Kenshin sits up sleepily in his bed, blinking his eyes to readjust them to the light. …how did I get talked into this? …..I didn't really want to…. But…. Kaoru…. was…. Kenshin bent over hugging his knees to his chest. ….what to do? A difficult situation, that it is. I don't … really want to be in a play….. I'm no good in front of an audience… but if I say I don't want to go I'll hurt Kaoru's feelings… I defiantly don't want to do that…. sooo…. Kenshin flopped back over and stared up at the ceiling. He turned over and saw that his hair band had snapped sometime in the night. …oro.. now I have to go get a new one… Kenshin sat up and got up. He walked over to get his cloths.His hair had gotten tangled so before he put his shirt on he grabbed a comb and started to brush it. Without a hair band it flew freely out behind him and flowed over his bare shoulders. Glancing over his shoulder he caught his reflection in a small mirror. This intrigued him and he reached over to pick it up. ….. he held it up to his face and looked in, his head drooped and a sweat drop appeared, … with my hair down and brushed like this I really do look like a girl…….(pout)…. Kenshin was startled and dropped his mirror when he heard Kaoru and Yahiko walking 'Noisily' towards his door.

"I'm going to beat you sooo bad Kaoru!! Haaa ahaha!!" Yahiko said laughing madly.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think, I'm going to show you who's master around this place, and settle this once and for all!!!!" Kaoru replied. They were gradually getting closer.

"Well, win or lose this is still going to be so fun," Yahiko exclaimed merrily, slapping his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, that's right!! We're all going to have so much fun… it will be good for everyone." Kaoru said.

Kenshin hearing them talk smiled to himself. … well at least there all happy about this…. I … should go… he thought and bent over to pick up the mirror that he had dropped.

"Hey!! Let's go see if Kenshin's awake yet!!!"

"Yeah!! I can't wait to get down there.Think rooster head will show up?"

Evil Kaoru, "HE BETTER!!!"A few moments later Kaoru and Yahiko are sneaking quietly up to the front of Kenshin's door. "Ok," Kaoruwhispers, "on the count of three.One, ….two… three!" Both charge in and yell together, "HEY SLEEPY HEAD GET UP!!!"

"Oro?" a bewildered Kenshin said, standing over in one corner of the room with the mirror still in his hands.His hair was still draping over his shoulders and his chest was exposed. Kaoru f.r.o.z.e, and she stared blank eyed at Kenshin!Kenshin walked over towards her and waved his hand in front of her face. "….Kaoru Dono?" He stood there for a moment trying to get her to snap out of it, until Yahiko seized the moment.

"I see London I see France, I see Kenshin's underpants." Yahiko chuckled.

Kenshin looks down and wide eyed and blushing realizes that he is still in his 'night cloths'. He blushes bright red. Kenshin carefully turns the frozen Kaoru around by her shoulders and slowly pushes her out of the door.Kenshin then kicked Yahiko out, and slumped back down on his bed for a moment andgave out a sigh of relief.And finally he finished getting dressed. …… …… ……. …..When he was done he stepped outside into the morning air and saw Kaoru sitting bashfully in front of him. "Well, Kaoru Dono, are we all ready to go?"

Kaoru immediately perked up and turned and smiled at Kenshin. "Yeah, lets go see if Sano's already there."

"Ok, where's Yahiko? I don't see him."

"Oh, he went off already. Probably thinks that it will give him more of a chance to get a lead role. Haahaahaa!!! Yeah right." 

They walked on out of the dojo and headed down the street towards the center of town. Practically nobody was out yet (just showing you how early it was in the morning) and Kaoru and Kenshin walked quietly beside each other. The sunrise was gold and red, very beautiful, and it reflected radiantly off of Kenshin's hair. That's when Kaoru noticed Kenshin's hair.

"…..Kenshin…. your hair…….. it's… down..?.!" She questioned. "………why?"

"…..Oro? I forgot!" Kenshin said looking over at his hair. "Kaoru Dono? Do we have time to stop by some place and get a band or ribbon so I can tie it back?"

"….Do you have any money," she questioned skeptically. 

Kenshin searched in his pockets fruitlessly, "I haven't any money, that I don't." 

"Well then, no, we don't because I don't have any money on me either."

"…. Then do you have a ribbon I could borrow?"

"NO! Even if I had a ribbon do you think I would let you use it after what you did to the 'last one' I let you borrow."

"Oro. Now I feel silly, that I do." He said holding his long hair in his hands looking at it. This ought to be interesting.

"Oh well, don't worry about it to much! Just have fun!! AH! Here we are!" Kaoru said looking up at a medium sized building. They stepped up to the front door, opened it, and went in. It wasn't as crowded as Kaoru thought it would be, but there were still plenty of people. They were all rushing about, looking very hurried, and speaking in rhyme. Some were talking using funny archaic words, and some were speaking… English! (*gasp*) Kenshin stared at a group of girls speaking the odd language. He caught a word every now and then that he understood, but it still sounded so….. strange!

Off in the distance they heard a familiar rough and a familiar young voice. "Ahhh! So what's this about a bet? A free meal of their choice to anyone who gets one of the lead roles?"

"Yeah! Kaoru doesn't know what she's in for!!! I'm going to beat her sooooo bad!" Yahiko laughed confidently.

"Don't count on it shorty," Kaoru interrupted stepping into the clearing around Yahiko and Sano. "Have you even read the script at all?The main guy character is much to tall of a role for you." Kaoru began laughing and Yahiko tilted over slightly.

Sano took this moment and rested one of his feet on Yahiko's back, resting his elbow onhis knee, and sticking his hand in his hair, "But there's no reason a tall, good looking guy like me couldn't get the role, so how about, you let me in on your little bet and take Yahiko off since there's no way he can win!?" Yahiko, looked D-eyed over at Sano and pushed his foot off of his back nearly causing Sano to fall over, but he quickly regained his composure. "Come on, what do ya say? Aren't I just the perfect Romeo?"

"It's a deal! You in the place of Yahiko! Of course you know that if I win you'll be buying 'ME' a meal for a change!!!!

"You know there's a chance that neither of you might get one of the lead role, that there is." Kaoru and Sanosuke looked violently over towards Kenshin with a 'like that would ever happen' look on their faces. "Then again you could both get lead roles, that you could. Then what would you do?"

"You're in this bet too, remember Kenshin!? So if we both win then 'YoU'lL' be paying for both our meals!" Kaoru yelled at Kenshin, causing his hair to shoot out behind him.

"Oro….. that's right I forgot," he said blushing and scratching his head. "So…… where do we go to audition?"Kenshin said looking around the room.

A new, slightly annoying voice, broke through the 'silence,' "ACTORS!!! ACTORS!!! Your attention please!!!! All auditioning for a role the Romeo and Juliet play over here!! I'll be casting you!!! Now, now, come on!!" A very, large and tall European man stepped out on the stage beckoning everyone towards him.

"I guess that answers my question, that it does!" Kenshin said as Kaoru and Sano dragged him over in the direction of the stage, and he went oroingall the way. They waited in line for a while as the director went person by person, looking them up and down. He made several remarks about how, "NO, NO, NO, NO!! She/He won't do at all," and, "WELL! WELL! WELL! What have we here?!!" Nevertheless, the people were slowly weeded out, with only a few being excepted for roles, the others leaving the building indignantly, and there were only a few people left when he got down to the Kenshin Gumi.He started off looking at Yahiko. He turned him left and right, looked him up and down, lifted an arm and looked at the size of his shoe. Then he wrote something down on a piece of paper he had on a clip board.Yahiko looked at it to see what it said but it was written in strange lettering. 

He looked away from Yahiko and over at the rest of the Kenshin Gumi. …(Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin himself) The directors eyes opened to saucer size and his mouth dropped wide open. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! JULIET!!!!! YOUR PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and started running in Kaoru's direction,….and he ran right past her. He reached far down and picked up a wide eyed, bird mouthed, shocked faced, startled silly, red haired, ororering, Kenshin and swung him around in the air sitting him down on the stage!!!! "YOU'RE THE PERFECT JULIET!!! I'VE NEVER SEEN A PRETTIER DOLL IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!" Everyone was shocked staring up at Kenshin, who was oro-eyed triangle-mouth shocked! "PERFECT!!! PERFECT!!! PERFECT!!!" Then, starting with Sano, everyone started to crack up,…. loudly!Kenshin sat there sweat-dropping and blushing with all his might. (Well… Kenshin never had gotten his hair put back up……)

"Gomen, sir!" Kenshin said bashfully smiley-eyed in the director's direction, then he beckoned the director over towards him and whispered something in his ear, then sat back with the same embarrassed smile on his face. 

The director stepped back, clearly shocked, and blushed while saying, "Sorry, sir, I couldn't tell!" (Kenshin looks out towards the audience with a long suffering look) The group of several girls from earlier, who had been speaking English and were evidently staff members, looked over towards Kenshin and giggled heartily, smiling cutely as they did so… blushing. One of them gave Kenshin one of those cute little flirty-eyed looks and Kenshin just smiled blushily back. (they evidently could tell he was a him!)Kaoru D-eyed at them making them quickly go back to work. Then, rethinking, the director looked back at Kenshin and said, "I'm sorry, you just reminded me so much of my beautiful, dear departed wife! We'll see if we can't get you another role."Kenshin's hair went straight up.

"Well, well, well!! What have we here? Such a pretty young thing!" he said examining Kaoru. Kaoru looked over at Yahiko with a 'See! he thinks that I'm pretty!' "Those soft blue eyes. That long, flowing black hair, and such a pretty little frame!! We might just have found our Juliet!!!!" 

"OHHOOHOOHOO!!! Hold it right there!! You haven't looked at me yet!!!!" Megumi stepped forward and a sea of people parted around her. "Aren't I just the most Gorgeous!!! Don't you think that I would play a better Juliet than that sweaty, smelly, dojo girl?I should be the one playing the lead role."

Wide eyed the director looked over at Megumi and went towards her. He started to look her up and down, "I don't believe it!!!!!!! You look just like my dear dead Mum!!! You're just perfect!!! I'm going to cast you my, dear lady…" Megumi stood up straight and looked triumphant, "as…. LADY CAPULET!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!????" everyone yelled simultaneously. Sano looked a little enraged that he would do such a thing to Megumi.

"YOU MEAN I'M THE …………MOTHER!!!!!!!!" Megumi yelled.

"Yes, yes I know. No need to thank me!" The director said. Megumi growled. "Ok, on to the next," he went over and looked down at Sano (this guy is big) "Hmmm, hmmm, huhummm! YES!!! I can spot them!!! You are the perfect …….Mercutio!!!" 

Sano looked a little disappointed. He hadn't gotten a lead role…… he was already going to have to pay for Kaoru's meal….. she was …Juliet. "Fine, doesn't sound that bad, could be worse!"

The director turned back to Yahiko, "you'll be Balthasar!" he then turned to Kenshin who was looking a little blushy and shocked because the group of girls had snuck over while Kaoru wasn't looking and were starting to flirt with him ~~~hey what girl in her right mind wouldn't?~~~ and he said, "Taking a second look at you! Yes!!! You're the perfect Romeo!!! Although we might have to cut that 'HAIR' to make you a little more believable." (Kenshin dangerously pulls his sakaba slightly from its sheath) "Then again, Hey, Sara, get this man a hair band so he can put it up!" One of the flirting girls, startled snapped to attention and quickly pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and handed the band to Kenshin who looked relieved as he put his hair back. "Ahh, There much better!! …" the director looked around…. "Now who's next?" he asked turning around to face………… nobody! "What's this? No more auditioners?" he said over dramatically, "This will never do!!! I'll have to go hunt some down!!!" he yelled dashing towards the door. He had to duck down to squeeze through. Sano looked double depressed, now he'd have to pay for Kenshin's meal too!!!!

The Director ran rampant through the street. Stopping several people in their tracks, picking them up and setting them back down shaking his head. Then he saw a tall, dark, skinny man walking down the street in a police man's outfit (-_-) "YOU'RE PERFECT!!!!!!!!!" he ran over, reached down and plucked an oddly and surprisingly startled Saito off the street not giving him any time to protest or grab his sword, which he had dropped. The Director tucked him under his left arm and kept looking. Saito, of course protested….. violently … but his attack did nothing against the large European (scary man) and Saito was baffled. He kept running down the street until he saw another large man (not as large as him but pretty large) with priest cloths and dark circles around his eyes. He swooped by and grabbed up a bewildered Anji exclaiming, "YOU'RE PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!" and, showing great strength, tucked him under his right arm.And he continued his rampage of collecting people, then he saw another tall dark haired man, this time with a young lady buzzing happily around him(who did not seem amused) "OH TOO PERFECT!!! PERFECT!!! PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!"he said grabbing Aoshi and slinging him over onto his back. Misao jumped on after him and treated the whole thing like a piggy back ride (Genki! Genki! Genki!). Aoshi, of course, was intent not to show any sort of emotion. Continuing running he spotted a man with long black hair, ……. by rote he grabbed up Katsu, "PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!" 

Quickly then he dashed back to the building that the Kenshin Gumi was in. Somehow he squeezed through the door with everyone still attached to him. He ran up to the stage and unloaded them there. All except for Misao got up and dusted themselves off demanding the reason for all this. Before anything could be said the Director shoved scripts into their hands saying, "No, no, no! No need to thank me!" everyone, including Aoshi, sweat-dropped. (---cut to the Kenshin Gumi.) Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi stared wide eyed at the group of people in front of them. 'HOW'D THEY GET HERE!!!!!!!!' Then the group up on stage noticed the Kenshin Gumi. If possible their eyes opened wider and their mouths dropped even further open than everyone else's.

"YOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both sets of people screamed. Sano looked extremely shocked to see Anji and Katsu. 

Then the Director broke in, "You with the dark hair and sunken cheeks, you're Tybalt. Panda eyes, you're Friar Lawrence. And you, ice-cycle you shall be Paris!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three men turned and sweat-dropped at each other. "No need to thank me!!!!" he said looking away very proud.Everyone looked up at the tall European director, then back at each other. ……WHAT WERE THEY IN FOR!!!!!?????

……TO BE CONTINUED…….


End file.
